In recent years, wireless networks are getting much attention as one of core support technologies in the fields of Internet of things (IoT) establishment, home automation, industrial automation, etc. IoT refers to a communication technology which connects various devices to one another via a network and has the devices share information with one another or control one another. For example, the IoT-based technology connects home appliances to one another via the wireless Internet in a smart home environment, and allows the appliances to exchange information with one another and organically respond to one another. With the development of the recent IoT technology, many devices connected with one another via a network can analyze collected information and estimate and utilize information of other things connected on the network. Therefore, the IoT devices connected with one another in a wireless network require a technology of minimizing power consumption and extending a battery life to the maximum.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.